


we will stand beside and breathe in their new life [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Found Families, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "we will stand beside and breathe in their new life" by impossibletruths."Percy has lost siblings enough; he had thought himself free of the fear of losing a loved one. He never expected the bright-haired druid girl to crawl into his heart and stir up those long-buried memories. But then, Keyleth rarely does as expected.Or, six times Percy saw his siblings Keyleth and one time Keyleth called him on it."





	we will stand beside and breathe in their new life [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts), [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we will stand beside and breathe in their new life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069105) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



Length: 34:11  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we%20will%20stand%20beside%20and%20breathe%20in%20their%20new%20life.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we%20will%20stand%20beside%20and%20breathe%20in%20their%20new%20life%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to make treats before the #ITPE deadline, so Merry Christmas! Have a surprise treat, jadesfire!! I've wanted to podfic this story _forever_ and I knew you'd enjoy it. Thanks to impossibletruths for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
